Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power management, and in particular to a method of managing power in Radio Frequency (RF) circuits and a wireless communication device utilizing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Today, a wireless communication device such as a smartphone or tablet can support two or more RF technologies such as a global positioning system (GPS), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Bluetooth, and cellular communication including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and others. While providing convenience, running all RF capabilities on the wireless communication device causes an increase in the power consumption and a decrease in the battery life.
Therefore, a method and a wireless communication device are provided to manage the power for the RF circuits without degrading system performance.